Mapleshade's Journal :DD
by brightleaffgreydeerr
Summary: Time for a durpy story! Entry Number One- Dear diary, I'm getting REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY stressed here in the Dark Forest trying to destroy the clans and all, so I decided to tell you about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a durpy** **story! **

**Entry Number One-**

Dear diary,

I'm getting REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY stressed here in the Dark Forest trying to destroy the clans and all, so I decided to tell you about it.

Today Ivypool scoffed me about breaking a claw. Like, seriously, I WATCH YOU IN YOUR DREAMS FOR EVILNESS SAKE I SAW YOU ALMOST START BAWLING WHEN YOU BROKE YOUR CLAW SO DON'T COMPLAIN PEST!

I saw Lionheart today and was having a totally fangirl moment. I was like, you are TOTES cute but:

_HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY,_

_HERE'S MY ADDRESS,_

_COME TO IT AND _DIE MAYBE!

Ivypoop was texting lies to Hawkfrost all like: "I JUST LURVE BEING A DARK FOREST CAT LIKE HOLLA!"

And I was like: Ooops I read your texts.

And sent an anonymous note.

It might've said something like: LAY OFF MY MAN IVYPOOP! HANNA MONTANA IS BETTER THAN YOU EVEN IF SHE'S NAKED ON A WRECKING BALL LIKE STAHAP! -M

Then Tigerstar pulled up jamming to Jay Z with Brokenstar and asked me to go to their party.

I shouldn't have accepted. *shivers*

The next day some poophead calls me and asks me to date them and wut.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHE THERE WILL BE MORE**

- Greydeer and Brightleaf


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR DA REVIEWS

AND REMEMBER, MAPLESHADE IS BAE

WARNING: YOUR SANITY MAY BE LOST READING THIS. IMMEADIATELY PROCEED TO A HOSPITAL OR A DARK HOLE OF DOOM IF YOU HAVE READ THIS BEFORE.

WE DON'T OWN WARRIORS OR MAPLESHADE BUT I WISH I DID BECAUSE SHE'S BAE.

WE ALREADY CLARIFIED THIS SO LET'S BEGIN.

Entry 2:

Dear Diary,

Today was very... let's say productive. As you know from last time, you know I went to the party and I'll tell you what happened.

So I walked in and there was some really hip screamo music and I ACTUALLY STARTED TO DANCE.

I mean, no I didn't.

MAN I'M SO GOOD AT DANCING I REALLY BUSTED SOME MOVES!

So, the party was me dancing and I broke ANOTHER CLAW LIKE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE DARK FOREST LIKE I CAN'T EVEN RIGHT NOW I NEED STARBUCKS.

So I bought some Starbucks and looking back, I really shouldn't have gone. Like, if I knew I was going to BREAK A CLAW I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE AND THE WORST PART IS IVYPOOP WAS THERE FLIRTING WITH MY MAN AND I ALMOST SCRATCHED HER INTO PIECES BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY GOOD CLAWS LEFT ON MY GOOD PAW.

*Breathes.* AND THEN I TRACED THE GUY WHO TEXTED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND IT WAS THIS FREAKING TRIBES PERSON AND HIS NAME WAS SHIMMERING ICE ON SUNNY DAY AND I COULDN'T BREATHE HE WAS SO UGLY.

Anyway, I said today was really productive but it actually wasn't I just wanted to seem like a better cat than I am.

Hehe, not.

Anyway, I have to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3:

Dear Diary,

So today...

um...

Hawkfrost (is my bae) AND HE TOLD ME I HAVE PROBLEMS AND I SHOULD SEE A SPECIALIST AND SINCE HE'S MY BAE I DECIDED I SHOULD AND HE RECOMMENDED ME TO GO TO DR. PURDY AND HE OFFERED TO TAKE ME I THINK I'M ON A DATE!


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! WE SHALL CONTINUE WITH THE RANDOM DURPINESS, AMBERFOOT7!

Entry 4

Dear Diary,

IT WASN'T A DATE.

IT.

WAS.

NOT.

A.

DATE.

I would like to leave it at that but *shivers* I guess I should tell you.

PURDY IS FREAKING OUT OF HIS MIND!

HE TOLD ME LIKE, A MILLION STORIES, I DON'T KNOW HOW HE'S A DOCTOR. HE DID A SMALL TALK AND CHECK-UP WITH ME AND I TEXTED HAWKFROST TO COME PICK ME UP WHEN PURDY STARTED AND-

I THINK I WAS TALKED TO DEATH.

I WAS THERE FOR 13 HOURS.

13 HOURS, ALONE WITH PURDY.

I can still hear his voice, rambling on... and on... and onnnnn...

I met up with Hawkfrost later and almost killed him- but I can't, BECAUSE TWO OF MY CLAWS ARE GONE.

Thanks a lot, Ivypoop.

Then- oh then. I decided to practice ballet. I'll have you know that when I was an apprentice in Thunderclan, I was amazing at it. I started to do it again, now, years later.

I broke another claw.

MY RIGHT PAW IS CLAW-LESS AND OMGEEEEEEEE IT HURT SO BAD. I AM GOING TO KILL IVYPOOP, EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY NEWLY- LOST CLAW.

I just looked on Pawstagram and Ivypoop posted selfies at a party WITH HAWKFROST I SHALL KILL HER SO GOOD!

I've just hacked her account and turns out she's at the club that Brokenstar and Tigerstar's party was at and, well, let's just say I'm not allowed there now.

For good.


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND REMEMBER THAT ANY BRAIN DAMAGE CAUSED FROM THIS STORY IS MAPLESHADE'S FAULT.

ALWAYS REMEMBER, MAPLESHADE IS (NOT) EVERYONE'S BAE! :

Entry 5

Dear Diary,

*Doesn't notice diary* Hey I think one of my claws is growing back. *Peers down at claw. Notices diary. Shrugs.*

Oh, right, I'm here to tell you how I got kicked out of the club. Ok, so, I got a ride with Brokenstar because he's the DJ and goes there every night. Anyway, so I walk in all sassy like and I was scanning the crowd with a revenge smirk on my face, like one of those cliche' popular girls.

Because I am one. But, I haven't been giving out as many autographs since I killed-

Never mind.

So, I see IVYPOOPKISSIN MY MAN AND BOY IT'S

ABOUT

TO

GO DOWN.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! It's Greydeer! We are so, so sorry that we haven't updated, but we wrote that story ages ago, and although we were super proud of it at the time, it's just not who we are anymore, and we've really matured. Anyways, we hope that you enjoyed Mapleshade's crazy adventure through all off the Dark Forest drama! And I think that this last chapter is an adequete ending to this crazy story! But at the same time, we are both really glad that you might have laughed at this story, and that is really all that matters. Okay, I'm gonna let Brightleaf talk now. Sorry if this makes you sad, but thats just the way things are. I hope that you continue to read and (hopefully) enjoy our stories! **

**-Greydeer**

**Hi! It's Brighteaf! Honestly I don't know what happened, we just kinda drifted away from this fanfiction. It's not really us anymore, that's who were were two years ago, but that's okay! I remember staying up until 12 working on this with Greydeer, laughing our heads off. I'm glad it happened! We ARE continuing to write fanfiction on here though, so please stick with us and we'll give you a LOT better content soon! Please enjoy this last "durpy" ending to this story!**

**- Brightleaf**

**WE DON'T OWN WARRIORS. ALL CREDIT TO ERIN HUNTER.**

Entry 5

Dear Diary,

I HATE IVYPOOP SO MUCH. See, it all started out fine, until I found IVYPOOP KISSING HAWKYKINZ! Then, my vision kinda went red, and I attacked.

"IVYPOOP I WILL KILL YOU! DON'T WORRY HAWKY, I'LL GET YOU AWAY FROME THIS MANGE-PELT" I yowled. I was shaking all over because I DESPISE HER WITH EVERY FIBRE OF MY BEING! SHE HAS HER CLAWS ALL OVER MY MAN, AND I HAVE NO CLAWS! NO CLAWS TO CLAIM MY MAN! Then, I feel sharp claws prodding me on either side, and it all goes black.

I wake up in a sleek black car and- "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I yowled, pounding on the UGLY windows. The UGLY driver and the UGLY MANGE-PELT in the passenger seat.

"Brightleaf, you need to sedate her again," boredly mews the silver tabby driver to the ginger-and-white she-cat besider her.

"I know Greeydeer." sighs the ginger and white who I infer to be Brightleaf.

"Hey, Mapleshade or whatever it was- give me your paw. " Brightleaf sighs.

"GIVE ME A REASON WHY YOU FROG-FACED RODENT-LOAF!" I defend myself. HOW DARE she ask me to show her MY paw. Which has NO CLAWS. NONE.

She reaches out to me and I pull her forleg back, as I try to usheath my NONEXISTANT claws. She scratches at me and plunges a syringe INTO MY FORLEG."HOLY DARK FOREST! GET OFF OF ME YOU STARCLAN-LOVING FLEA BRAIN! THAT HURT AND-" The scene fades to black.

I wake up from being sharpily shoved onto a HARD CEMENT PARKING LOT! Greydeer stands above me, her face expressionless.

"Wake up." she says flatly. I scowl at her, and move to attack, but six cats wearing white suits hold me down. Oh, right. I should probably tell you where I am. The reason that all of this is happening is because they are putting me in the insane asylum.

"UNHAND ME, YOU FIENDS!" I yowl, struggling in their grip.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the diary will have to go. There are no hand-written items allowed within five miles of my fancy white convertible, which as you can see, is parked right over there." he points out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screech, streching out my paw in an attempt to stop him, but it is too late. WIth a neat flick of his paw, he sends the diary hurdling at least five miles away, where somehow I sense that it gets washed away in a sewer.

Then, I get tossed into a cell while Brightleaf and Greydeer chime "I think you'll enjoy your stay here!" in perfect harmony.

***In the Dark Forest

Hawkfrost glances up when something that feels like a book hits him on the side.

"What's that?"asks his beautiful mate Ivypool, walking into the den.

"I'm not sure," says Hawkfrost, gazing down at it, "it looks like it says... Mapleshade's Diary."

**Thank you so so so much for reading, please drop in a review, and remember to check in soon! :)**

THE END.


End file.
